Electronic computing devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), GPS devices, and other such touch screen electronic computing devices are commonly used for displaying, receiving and transmitting consumable content. The content may be, for example, an eBook, an online article or blog, images, documents, email, music, a movie or a video, just to name a few. Such computing devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with files and other content on the device. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touch screen controls and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. The user may interact with the touch sensitive device using fingers, a stylus, or other implement. The touch screen display may be backlit or not, and may be implemented for instance with an LED screen or an electrophoretic display. Such devices may also include other touch sensitive surfaces, such as a track pad (e.g., capacitive or resistive touch sensor) or touch sensitive housing (e.g., acoustic sensor). The devices may also be configured to wirelessly communicate via a network such as the Internet.